


【HP|GS】眠龙勿扰

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 3





	【HP|GS】眠龙勿扰

萨拉查接到阿尼玛格斯传音后，匆匆赶回霍格沃茨。

他推开门。一眼看见了戈德里克。

平日嘻嘻哈哈的格兰芬多没有扑过来给他做一个夸张的欢迎致辞，而是躺在白色床单上艰难地呼吸着。

血早已止住，白扎上白色绷带。金发黯淡，蓝眸阖上，面色惨白，形容枯槁，整个人甚至没有床单和绷带来得精神。

他抓着门沿。

罗伊娜守在戈德里克旁边，半睡半醒地支棱着头。

他后面传来脚步声，他转头一看。是赫尔加端着一碗颜色诡异的魔药走过来。

她看见人，打了声招呼:“萨尔，赶回来了？”

他默默点头，侧身让人过去。

罗伊娜被惊醒，困倦地打了个呵欠:“你回来了？那你先守着吧，我去睡一觉。太困了。”然后下一秒幻影移形走了。

“这段时间可是太辛苦罗伊了。”赫尔加把药灌进戈德里克嘴里，“我要买材料做魔药，没什么时间看着戈迪，所以大部分时间都是罗伊守着的。你瞧见她的黑眼圈没，比以前重很多。”

萨拉查坐下来抓着戈德里克的手。手指修长依旧，却软绵绵的，没有往日的气劲。戈德里克宛若死尸地躺在床上，像个毫无生气的玩偶。

“戈迪这次伤得挺重。”赫尔加叹了一口气，“兴致勃勃地去挑战什么沉睡的巨龙，结果半死不活地被人带回来。伤口上有不知名的龙语魔咒，我不会破解。我还没想到什么办法把他救回来，只能这样用魔药吊着。”

他低声道:“辛苦你们了。”

赫尔加施了个清洁咒，摆摆手:“没事没事。这段时间你就多看看他吧。”

萨拉查在赫尔加即将走出去前出声道:“我好像之前看到过这种龙语魔咒，但是记不清了，需要去找找。这段时间还是要你们两多负担一下了。”

赫尔加愣了愣，点点头。

萨拉查蒙头在自己的房间里呆了五日，没有去看戈德里克。

看着戈德里克气息越来越微弱，罗伊娜按捺不住，冲进萨拉查房间，看见他端坐在椅子上，脸上无喜无悲，忍不住气道:“看到戈迪这个样子，难道你还在生气吗？他快死了！你难道不应该先想想怎么把他救回来，再继续和他吵架吗？！人都没了你和谁吵？！”

萨拉查合上书，转头面无表情地看着罗伊娜，然后冷笑:“他死了正好，就没人反驳我的理念了。这几日我觉得清净了不少，觉得没有他也不错。整天折腾来折腾去的，我还以为养了一个小型巨怪。”

一时气急，罗伊娜说出话来，红着眼睛憋了半天才终于吼道:“无情无义！那你回来干什么！你知道他为什么去挑战沉眠的巨龙吗？是他想拿龙的逆鳞和龙晶哄你开心！”

说完就摔门而去。

萨拉查疲倦地低头打开了书。

晚上。

赫尔加敲了敲门，打开萨拉查的房门。

里面一片黑漆漆的，只能隐约看见一个人影站在桌前。

赫尔加关上门，没有点灯，柔声说:“我今天听到罗伊的抱怨了，就过来看看你。你也知道罗伊说的也是气话，别放在心上。”

见对方沉默不语，她等了一会儿又说:“那日我看到门沿上的血迹了，帮你清理掉了。”

桌前的黑色人影动了动，哑声说:“谢谢你。”

“我觉得你可能有一些预感了，那是对的。”

赫尔加向前走了一步，更加温柔地说:“你别急，我们慢慢想办法，总能救活戈迪的。我们不想失去你们中的任何一个人，不论是戈德里克，还是你。”

萨拉查:“没办法的。我查到了，那个是眠龙为了保护沉睡中的自己施下的魔法，破解方法唯有死亡。”

“罗伊看似聪明，对魔法天赋极高极其敏锐，但其实粗枝大叶，难察人心。我已经和罗伊说我放弃他不管了。我能瞒得过她，但是大概是瞒不过你了。赫尔，你是我们四个人中最温柔体贴的那一个。”他恳求道，“你帮帮我吧，求求你。”

这次轮到赫尔加沉默了。

次日，赫尔加推开门，看见金发男人已经坐起来，和神色欣喜的罗伊娜笑着聊天。

“我要定一个校规，就叫做眠龙勿扰！这次可亏大了！真的是大难不死。”

戈德里克探头看向她后面。

赫尔加柔声说:“别找了，萨拉查不在。上次你们吵架之后就离校出走一直没有回来。”

罗伊娜有些意外，不过只是冷哼一声，没有反驳。

戈德里克脸上难掩失望和庆幸，然后略带惊讶地调笑道:“赫尔你怎么哭得这么凶？看见我九死一生醒过来也用不着这么开心到喜极而泣吧？你看看你，哭得比雨还大还猛。”

她才恍然发现，自己已经泪流满面。

她艰难地扯起嘴角，脑中恍惚:“是啊，看你好不容易醒过来我太开心了，毕竟我们在你身上的开销特别大。你再醒不过来我们可能连自己都养不活了。”

耳边响起萨拉查沙哑却比平时温柔许多的声音。

“他活着比我活着意义大得多，他能起的作用也大得多。拿我一命换他一命还是赚了。”

“等他明日醒来见到你，你就说我生他的气，早就走了吧。”

“起码让他觉得我只是在世界上的某个地方赌气。”

“不知道他曾生死一线。”

“你不去看看他吗？”

“不了，我怕我舍不得离开。”

她突然想起某天他们遇到一片湖泊，四人坐在岸边用脚戏水。阳光并不猛烈，显得温柔，却模糊了环境。温暖的水流从指缝间绕了一圈溜走，好奇的小鱼轻轻啄着指尖，脚底有时能感触到水草的叶子或者圆润的石头，清冽的气息带着水的湿润和草的芬芳盘旋上升，擦过鼻尖。背后的林子传来叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣，顺带捎来了隐隐约约的哟哟鹿鸣。

明明喧嚣，却又如此静谧的一个下午。

戈德里克讲了一个不知打哪儿听来的笑话。她和罗伊娜笑闹着抱成一团，余光却撇到萨拉查安静地看着大笑的戈德里克，嘴边勾着笑，眼中藏着光，是纯粹的欢喜。

那个时候，在最初的最初，他们四人还天真懵懂，不曾大喜大悲，亦不知世上还有迫不得已和无可奈何。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.4.1  
> 这是之前的存稿嗯……所以……继续无耻地喜欢自己的文……的最后一部分  
> 说好的捣蛋XD  
> 原本打算存稿来个伪高产期，但是算了吧


End file.
